


Interrupting beauty

by catstakeri



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Cars (Movies), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstakeri/pseuds/catstakeri
Summary: Charlie gets lost in the woods and ends up at Shrek's house. She walks inside for help and gets ... a different kind of help.(this wasnt serious it was a joke im so sorry @god)





	Interrupting beauty

Charlie swallows, looking from Shrek and Lightning McQueen, and back again. She does her signature awkward toad smile. She stands, going to leave the swamp. She just knew she had interrupted something personal, something sensual. She plays with her black Daddy-Problems/ Emo-Kinky-Hoe choker nervously.

Shrek grabs her wrist while Lightning McQueen drives right up to her and breathes in her ear. She shudders and has to hold back a moan. “W-What are you doing? I should just leave you two to do- uh, to continue.” She says, avoiding eye contact. Shrek grabs her other wrist and drags her on the fucking ground to his shack, McQueen right on their metaphorical tails. Lightning slams the door shut behind him, don’t ask how, he blows my mind. Anyways. Charlie moans from the muddy water soaking her back up and ruining her clothes. Shrek fake laughs deviously “You dirty whore.” He mutters. Lightning cries out “KA-CHOW ME IN THE ASS DADDY.” Charlie isn’t sure if the car was talking about her or Shrek, she definitely wouldn’t mind either way. Charlie rips off her nasty mud-soaked clothes and stands in the middle of the room. Shrek flinches and McQueen gags a bit in his mouth. And Shreks. They were making out. “So, Trashlie. There’s two ways this night could go. One way is that we fuck you real hard. The second is-” Before Shrek could continue Barry B Benson flew in and fucked Charlie raw. Charlie was loving it. I just grossed myself out. When Charlie and Barry B Benson came they ran off into the night.


End file.
